Ignited Hearts
by SweetKaiariChan
Summary: Natusme's older brother, Tsubasa comes home after studing abroad. Not only that, but he comes home, with a fiancé. Natsume starts to fall in love with his brother's to-be wife. Will the wedding go on? Natsume has to make a choice, for whats right for everyone, and himself. A story of blossing love, forbidden attraction, and suprises in every turn!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Surprises **

_**"Sometimes I wish I had never met you, because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there." Good Will Hunting**_

**Hey guys! Okay, so I know I haven't been continuing my other story because of lack of ideas and simply motivation. I'm not sure anyone really likes it, but I got an awesome idea at that point in time to write this story! I typed this chapter a while ago, but my computer needed to be fixed, I put my story on a flash drive then accidently put the flash drive in the washer and dryer. Long story short- everything was okay, except that was the only thing lost. The chances…..Anyways, to spare you my blabbering, Let us get on with the story!**

**Important Notes:**

**Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, etc are all 18 years old and are Seniors in High School. **

**Youichi and Aoi are 11 years old and in 5th grade.**

**Tsubasa and Misaki are 20 years old and is attending college.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, as much as I wish I did:D**

A sudden ring of my phone interrupts my current thoughts as I move my hand to pick it up.

_Unknown Caller ID _ I could be one of those stupid fangirls, but I decided to take my chances.

"NATSUUUUMMMMMMMMEEEEE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS?" A voice shrilled as soon as I clicked 'answer'.

"Hn." I answered bluntly. This in fact was not one of my fangirls. I am ashamed to say _this_ is my-

"Is that how you treat your beloved older brother~" Yes. This was my older brother.

"What do you want?" My voice had obvious annoyance in it.

"Oh! I just wanted to call and say that I'm coming home. My flight will arrive tomorrow, so please send our limo driver to fetch me."

"Ok. I'll go tell mom." Apparently my idiot brother was coming home. He studied abroad in England for 3 years for college, in where there was another branch of Gakuen Alice. However, this was not just any branch of Gakuen Alice. It was the most famous and students from Kindergarten all the way through college could attend.

"I almost forgot to tell you….Someone's coming with me." My eyes widened at this in shock, but quickly changed back to my cold façade.

"Tsubasa…." I warned. Mom is going to go crazy obsessed over how the house looks for a guest, while in reality it looks spotless all time.

"Just don't tell her!" He exclaimed to me.

I argued back annoyed at his stupidity, "She's going to be furious with you if you come home with some strange guy!"

Tsubasa laughed and that made me angrier. "Who said it was going to be a guy?" My heart literally stopped. Tsubasa….bringing home a _girl_? That's impossible.

"Whatever. Do what you want." I said quickly to cover my shock, and then I hung up the phone, with my thoughts still running. Who could this girl be? A girlfriend? I snickered at this thought, yeah right. Like Tsubasa could get a girlfriend. It's either a girl that is just a friend of his or he's messing around with me and it's a guy friend.

I sat up and swung open the door from my room. The bright hallway stood in front of me as I swiftly glided down the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the youngest and newest maid swoon at the sight of me. Well who wouldn't? I'll make sure to fire her….I mean, she clearly was mentally undressing me. And who knows what she could do to me in my sleep. I shuddered at the thought. Fangirls were so creepy.

_Bang!_ A clutter of pans fell to the ground creating ruckus to rise within our house. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Mom. What are you doing?" I asked impatiently, as I turned into the kitchen, only to see my mother, sitting on the tiles, with pots and pans all around her.

She laughed and her eyes went frantically around the kitchen to see if anymore damage was done.

"Oh dear, I was just trying to reach the frying pan to make omelets this morning and in the blink of an eye I was on the ground and everything fell with me!" I rolled my eyes, for the second time this morning at my mother's clumsiness.

I bent down and started picking up the mess, as I started to talk, "Tsubasa's coming tomorrow with a guest. Arrange the limo for him." I started abruptly.

Her head perked up at the word 'guest' and her red eyes brightened with enthusiasm.

"A guest?" She said aloud. "Oh, I must prepare! Everything MUST be perfect!" She frantically went around the kitchen. "Ah! I MUST call the maids to remodel the living room. Theres SO MUCH TO DO!" She muttered this all to herself, forgetting about the omelet.

"Go tell you father in his workroom, he has been so busy lately with his newest project!" She suddenly remembered to say.

As I started out towards the staircase to the workroom, I stopped and turned my head halfway, "By the way, fire the new maid."

My mothers heartily laugh could be heard as she continued with her frantic state.

I turned to the door of my fathers' workroom, and knocked three times on it, awaiting permission to go in.

"Come in!" A voice shouted from inside. I opened the door to find my father, buried in piles of paper and working away at his computer, with stress lines forming on his forehead. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ahh. Natsume. What do you need?" My father smiled pleasantly.

"Tsubasa's coming back tomorrow with a guest." I stated with no emotion whatsoever.

A shocked expression overtook my father's past facial expression of stress and anxiety.

"Tsubasa? With a guest?...How interesting…." He pondered as he continued to say to me, "Thank you Natsume, you may go now."

When my father was in a good mood, he could be very pleasant, like he just was, despite the thought he was very stressed out. However, if you did something he absolutely did not like or was in a bad mood he would blow up in anger. That did not happen often, but when it did, it was not pretty.

I nodded and left to back downstairs to meet the limo driver. It Friday, and soon it would be the weekend, where I could relax. But first, I had to survive another day at school.

Not a minute went by in school without me questioning who in the world my brother would choose to bring home.

"NATSUME!" A voice boomed from above me. And I lazily lifted my head just to look at who had disturbed my sleep.

"What do you want now Jin-Jin?" I mocked my math teacher with my cold red eyes staring deeply into his eyes. Taunting him with that stupid nickname.

"Pay attention in class! Next time….I won't be so easy on you!" I always got away with everything. I was the richest and most popular guy in the school. My parents practically supported the Japan branch of Gakuen Alice with all their funds. If I complained….Let's just say Jin-Jin over there, wouldn't have a job anymore.

Lunch time came and Ruka approached me.

"What's wrong Natsume? You look stressed out." It was so like Ruka to worry about me all the time. He was my best friend, my only friend. Everyone else was idiots that only cared for my looks and money.

"It's nothing." I muttered, not wanting to bother Ruka with my foolish thoughts.

Ruka looked at me with disapproval, as I sighed. "Fine." I stated quickly as I continued to tell him what had happened this morning, "Tsubasa called this morning and said he's coming home tomorrow."

Ruka started to say something as I looked away and interrupted him, "But that's not all. He's bringing a guest home and implied it may be a girl. It just pisses me off cause I want to know what kind of girl would come home with Tsubasa!"

Ruka laughed and patted my back telling me not to worry about it and it wasn't anything to over think at the moment. I agreed and brushed away the unimportant thoughts.

School ended for the day while the whole time I was lost in another world, not paying attention to anything in particular.

"Natsume nii-Chan!" A cute voice shouted, grabbing my attention. It was my little sister, who I had an obvious soft spot for.

"Aoi" I nodded my head at her as a greeting.

"Mou…" She pouted at me, "No need to be so formal!" I shook my head at her in annoyance and bent down to her level.

"Tsubasa is coming tomorrow with a guest, so behave yourself." She squealed in delight as her eyes sparkled in excitement.

I rolled my eyes and patted her head, like a puppy. She pouted once again at me, and looked me straight in the eye as her eyes narrowed at me, "Stop treating me like a kid! I am already 11!" I ruffled her hair once again, as she then stomped off to the limo." I smirked at her and went off after my younger sister to take my seat in the limousine.

**Don't worry everybody! It will get better soon:) I've decided I want to take this story slow and not rush it along, so please bear with me. Even though it may be incredibly annoying, cause trust me when I say that if I read this I would be annoying myself. Lol~ I'm such a hypocrite sometimes:) hehe.**

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter for me; however, I am not forcing you to do so at all. There are probably multiple spelling errors, so please excuse that once again! Hahaha! I feel like I am saying sorry for everythingXD lol. **

**Also, please PM message me if you are a beta reader and are willing to help me out!**

**Any guesses for who Tsubasa is bringing home? :)**

**I would like to do special thanks to….*dundundun***

**Papaya-san and anim3gurl- for being incredibly supportive and the awesomest friends on fanfiction you could have! You guys have really helped me out and are always great to talk to when I need help in anything! **

**THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS!~~~**

**~SweetKaiariChanXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Guest**

"_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."  
-Albert Einstein_

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I know the first chapter was going really slow, but it was more about introducing the characters in Natsume's life. **

**I would like to thank our guest, 96bittersweetblackcat, Cara Rein, unknow98, creamfeathers, Smitha and spica14 for being the first few people to add a review, favorite my story, and add it to their story alerts!**

**And thank you to all my readers for continuing to read and review my story! **

**And just to clear anything up, it is now written in Natsume's POV but it will not stay this way the whole story! I will make it clear when the POV changes to someone else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters:( unfortunately.**

The next day arrived fairly slowly and I groaned, lifting myhead up as my alarm clock sounded. It was a Saturday. I let my head fall back into the pillow, not wanting to get up. Despite what I wanted, I hit snooze on the alarm clock and went into the bathroom to wash up.

"Natsume!" My mother could be heard shouting up to me, when I just finished getting ready.

I sprinted downstairs to meet her in the dining room, arranging the decorations. She had a troubled look on her face as her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth turned down. She turned around to see me and exclaimed, "Oh! Natusume! There you are! Tsubasa should be home in 10 minutes and I need you to set the table with breakfast all ready." And off she went scurrying around to make last minutes changes.

I walked over to the kitchen to grab the plates, cups, and eating utensils to the dining room table. Then I took the multiple plates of breakfast items over. Why do I have to this again? I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think my mother forgets we have _maids_. "Whatever." I muttered. It's better to make her happy then annoy her even more when she's stressed out. And where was Aoi? Shouldn't she be helping? But of course, knowing her, she already finished her job and is now chilling on the sofa watching TV.

_Ring! Ring! _The doorbell was heard, and a maid rushed over quickly as everyone took their places. My mom was insane….having the maids have 'places' to go to once my brother arrived. Of course I just stood in a corner with my arms crossed.

The maid unlocked the grand white door to reveal Tsubasa. He was a bit taller than before, but still had that boyish grin plastered on his face all the time. He was wearing casual dark wash jeans with a long sleeve blue shirt.

"Okaerinasaimase, goshuujin-sama." The maids welcomed Tsubasa as he walked in.

But someone else caught my eye behind him. A girl. He wasn't lying. She had long auburn hair that curled at the bottom, and was wearing a blue dress that flowed nicely as she walked behind Tsubasa. I could not see her face, because she was hiding behind Tsubasa.

All of the sudden my mother came it to view blocking the sight of the girl. "Tsubasa!" She exclaimed as she went to hug my older brother. I saw the girl step back to let my mother hug him.

Aoi all of the sudden came running to Tsubasa, out of nowhere, screaming her head of saying, "ONII CHAN!" Tsubasa swooped her up in a bear hug and after their reunion put her back down.

My father was the next to greet him, in which the exchanged a handshake and a couple of words.

Then Tsubasa turned to me, and I started to walk over to greet him with a blank face. Yet, he still was smiling like an idiot who just won a million dollars.

"Tsubasa." I nodded my head, greeting him.

He pouted stupidly before saying, "That's how you greet your brother whom you haven't seen in 3 years?" I rolled my eyes, and stated, "Breakfast is on the table."

As everyone started towards the table and sat down I finally had a good look of that girls' face. She sat across from me with an angelic face like porcelain, and she had large innocent hazel eyes that sparkled in the light. Her glossy lips were a rosy pink. She had a tint of pink on her cheeks that made her look like a goddess.

"Now, Tsubasa, I forgot to ask, who is this beautiful young lady, I have the honor of meeting today?" My father interrupted my thoughts. _Who was this girl?_

Tsubasa laughed and stood up, as he motioned the, now blushing, girl up with him.

He looked at the girl and smiled, then said, "This is Mikan."

He introduced Mikan, to Aoi, who was very enthusiastic to see her, my mother and father and finally me. "And this…" Tsubasa said as he pointed to me, "Is my younger brother Natsume, who is actually the same age as you!"

Mikan showed me her 1000 watt smile as she gleamed and said, "Nice to meet you Natsume! I hope we get along well!" My heart melted as she said my name. What the heck was this stupid feeling? My heart was pumping fast and I felt like I was hit by a bus. I could only manage out a simple "Hn," as I tried to keep my cool.

"Ignore him. He's always like that!" Tsubasa exclaimed. She giggled at this and smiled at me again.

"Okay, now that we have done the introductions, let us get back to breakfast!" My father stated.

"Wait!" Tsubasa interrupted, both Mikan and him stayed in front of the table standing up, not yet taking their seats.

"I have one other thing to say! It the reason why Mikan is staying with us…." Tsubasa trailed off, as he caught everyone's attention.

My mother motioned him to continue. "M-Mikan is my…_fiancé_." He held up their hands which held the rings. My eyes, widened, just for a second. As I felt my heart drop and my stomach churn.

It took everyone a minute to process the information, "WHAT?" My father, mother, and sister all shouted at the same time. Despite how shaken up I was at the thought of this girl being my brothers fiancé, I kept my cool and my cold façade quite well. But under the table my hands and fingers were trembling and my chest heaved up and down heavily.

"I know she's only 18 and finishing up high school now, but I met her in England and she told me her family was also in Japan, and she studied abroad like me there. When I found out I was going to leave, we were already going out for 2 ½ years then, and I knew I wanted to spend my life with her. I decided to propose, and take her with me here. We have both decided that we will wait to get married after she finishes high school here in Japan." Tsubasa explained to everyone.

All of the sudden I saw my mom start bawling her eyes out blabbering on about how happy she was. And my father had a joyful grin as he patted Tsubasa's back in satisfaction. Aoi ran over and hugged Mikan happy she was finally going to have someone as her older sister figure. I stood and said,  
"Congratulations," to the couple, with my heart breaking as I sat back down. I don't know why I felt this pain inside of me. I don't even know the girl, so why do I feel this way?

"Natsume," Tsubasa came over to me, "Can you do me a favor and protect Mikan from any fanboys in your high school? She has always had them and sometimes they go too far with things, so I would appreciate it if you could watch out for her for me."

"Hn." I replied as I left the room, and went upstairs to leave everyone, chatting loudly, forgetting about breakfast, to go back to my Ipod and mangas.

My brother has a fiancé.

**Okkkay. I know, I know. It isn't much, but Mikan finally came into the story! O_o what will Natsume do? He doesn't realize he is physically attracted the Mikan, because he has never had the feeling before. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and are eagerly awaiting the next chapter:)**

**And just to clear things up, he's not IN LOVE with her yet. Well, it more that he is attracted to her. **

**Thank you all for reading my story, and please review to tell me what you think about Ignited Hearts!**

**And as I was rereading my other story, Forbidden Love, and I think that I'm going to start working on it again…..I don't think I COMPLETELY messed up the story. So I will, in fact, be working on the next chapter of that for those of you who have been reading my other story:D**

**~SweetKaiariChanXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Candy Shop**

"_Love is like pi — natural, irrational, and very important."  
— Lisa Hoffman_

**Okay, so I'm not dead or anything. I went on vacation and wasn't able to post this chapter in time…Haha! Sorry for making you all wait. **

**But, I would like to say thank you to…..**

**iSakura-Hime, Natsu-and-Mikan, 96bittersweetblackcat, CaraRein, bullsh.t, 4everDazzleDreams, nej24, Mysticchowz, NavajoGirl47, Kanade-san, .3726, Creamfeathers, Claerine, Arise and Awaken, angelfire123, and any others I missed for reviewing, favoriting, or following my story:D**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! :D hehe…..please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Gakuen Alice or any of its characters are not mine:(**

I managed to avoid my family and that girl for the weekend after my brother came home. I couldn't stand it! Just the thought of my brother getting married to her made me sick to my stomach. It made it feel like exploding as it churned. Any other girl would be fine…..but why _her_? I don't know why it bothered me so much. I don't even know the girl. But she seems too familiar. Like someone I knew before. All of this doesn't feel right.

"Onii-Chan?" A cautious and weary voice filled my head as the door opened to my dark room, allowing only a small crack of light to enter. Ruby red eyes stared at me innocently from the crack; as the door made a creak as it opened more.

"Are you okay?" The sweetness of the voice rang in my ears again.

I got up, holding up my hand that blinded me from harsh light that hit my eyes, that had recently gotten accustom to the darkness.

"I'm fine, Aoi." I stated bluntly as I got up and walked towards her. "But I'm tired right now, so can you please leave me alone." I said, more like a command, continuing to shut her out. I didn't want to see anyone right now. Even Aoi.

"But Onii-Chan-" She started to protest in a whine, as I shut the door roughly in her face. I heard a lingering sigh as Aoi's footsteps proceeded away from my door.

I went over to my bed again, and lay there for a while, thinking. I don't know how long I stayed there, but I just thought. I thought about the past and what my actions caused. I thought about the future. _My_ future.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. Boy, I must be popular tonight. I grunted and ignored it. The knock came again, this time louder. I continued to ignore it. However, another knock followed, also not giving up. I gritted my teeth together. Don't they get it? Why can't they just leave me the hell alone?

I stormed over to the door, fuming as I swung the door open, bashing the wall leaving a mark. My eyes suddenly widened as I saw the person standing there.

Large, beautiful hazel orbs stared wide-eyed back at me. She immediately looked at the floor once we made eye contact. Did I really scare her that much?

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She murmured to me in a nervous tone.

"I'm fine." I stated coldly, although my heart said otherwise.

"C-Can I come in then?" She asked cautiously, still looking down.

What a stupid girl. Aoi probably asked her to convince me to come out of my room and 'talk'.

I rolled my eyes at her and left her standing in the door to sit on the floor, leaning on the wall. I grabbed my manga that sat next to me, only to start reading again. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her glance at me unsure of what to do.

"Are you going to come in or not, stupid?" I questioned her, continuing to read, as I saw her eyes brighten and all of the sudden her eye twitched.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, STUPID?!"

"Are you really that stupid?" I smirked at her clearly annoyed face, "Little girl." I clicked my tongue, strangely having fun teasing my brothers' fiancé.

"YOU-YOU-," She pointed at me in rage, "SLANTED- EYE FOX!"

"That's the best you could come up with, _Polka_?" I smirked once again, challenging her.

She suddenly furrowed her brows, and had a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Polka?" She asked. I put up a sly face as I stood up to her.

Polka's face turned tomato red as she pointed at me in shock. "YOU LOOKED!," while covering her chest, in horror.

"You're the one who showed it to me." I started to walk out of the room, as I turned around once more, "Your 18, and you still wear such childish undergarments." I stated promptly, leaving her in a state of shock.

"PERVERT!" She screeched as I slammed my door shut, with her still inside my room.

I quickly made my way downstairs, as I was greeted by Tsubasa.

"HE LIVES!" The idiot shouted in pretend horror, leaving his gaping mouth wide open, as he pointed to me.

I rolled my eyes and said bluntly, "Can you go be stupid somewhere else?"

Tsubasa put his arm around me and said with a sly grin playing on his face, "Sooooooooo…..I was wondering…if you could do me a favooooor…."

What the hell did he want now?!

I grunted in response, knowing well that since he IS the groom to be, mom will be having me do all the dirty work anyways. If I didn't take her, I will be scolded later on….

"Can you take Mikan shopping, right now?" He looked at me in hope, "I'm a little busy right now, and she wants to go out to get some sweets."

"Hn."

"Great! Thanks man…I'll owe you for this one." He looked around and lowered his voice, "She's a little pricy and all, if you know what I mean."

I smirked at what I saw behind him. His eyes widened in fear as he saw my expression, and whirled around to find his, dear, fiancé towering above him.

"Pricy, huh?" She gritted through her teeth as her fiery eyes glared at him. Tsubasa let out a nervous laugh as he went to hide behind me.

"haha….umm….Natsume will be taking you out for sweets now. You best be going before the shops close."

Her head perked up at the word 'sweets' and skipped out to the front door, with her soft brown hair swishing behind her. She turned around and as the corners of her mouth went up in a huge grin, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Let's go Natsume-nii!" She said cheerfully as she suddenly stopped and turned around to look at me, "It IS okay if I call you that, right? Since you'll be like my big brother soon!"

"Do whatever you want." I replied in monotone. But for some reason, I didn't like it when she called me that.

I went over to my cobalt blue Mercedes-Benz SL Night Edition **(A/N haha…I just looked up a random cool looking sports car:D) **with my hands in my pocket, while I saw Polka skip to my car like a 5-year-old.

As we started driving I glanced at Mi- Polka and saw her grinning out the window like a puppy, the wind blew back her hair as strands brushed against my face.

When we finally got to the candy shop, she jumped out of the car, and ran into the store, before I got a chance to turn off the car. What an idiot.

I strolled inside casually, as I saw the faces of girls turn to look at me, then whisper. Fan girls. I had to get out of here soon, before the attack me.

"Polka." I called out to the girl, who was drooling at the cases.

"Hurry up and pick out what you want so we can leave." I can't believe I was forced to take this idiot to a candy store. How childish.

"Okay," She went over to the counter, "May I have some of this, 2 pounds of that fudge, and 1 pound of that one, 20 pieces of this salt water taffy, and 20 pieces of this one, 4 caramel truffles, 4 raspberry truffles, 10 chocolate dipped strawberries, 10 of the Nonpareils, 2 peanut butter cups, and this whirly pop." She said proudly as she placed the lollipop on the counter, and waited for the employee to take out all the candy she had gotten.

My eye twitched as she called me over to pay for it all.

"What are you? A cow?" I said, not believing the amount of candy this woman is getting.

She pouted, and punched me lightly, "Your such a jerk!"

"Okay, sir that will be 9,523 yen **(A/N I believe that is roughly $120 US dollars)**"

I felt my blood boil as I realized my stupid brother used me to pay for his dumb fiancé just because he didn't have the money. However, I willingly handed over my credit card. The lady handed Polka the bags, as she struggled to carry it out to the car. Once we got in, she munched away on her candy with a satisfied face.

"You're such a childish pig, Polka." I stated bluntly.

"Excuse me?!" She stopped eating and widened her eyes at what I said, "Well at least I'm not a UGLY JERK FACE!" Her face turned red in anger. I almost laughed at her expression, but I managed to keep it under a stoic appearance.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the most sought out bachelor around here. The word 'ugly' is never associated with me."

"That's because no one realized what a buttface you are!" She retorted back at me.

"Really, Polka? Low on insults, I see." I challenged her, as her face twitched and was cherry red. I could tell, she was struggling to hold back her loud mouth from bursting.

Eventually we reached the Hyuuga Mansion and Polka stomped out, heading towards the front door, with her candy, that had diminished significantly.

School will defiantly be interesting with this girl.

**HEYYYYYY GUYS:D **

**Is the story going too fast? I just want to make sure, I'm not rushing or anything:/ **

**The NEXT chapter will be all about Mikan's first day in school and will be having Mikan's POV…not just Natsume's.**

**And thank you all for continuing to read Ignited HeartsXD**

**Oh! I just remembered….Is there anyone out there that is willing to become my beta reader? **

**Please feel free to PM me or review for any questions, constructive criticism, thoughts, or ideas!**

**~SweetKaiariChan:D **


End file.
